Talk:Sentence
REČENIE - SENTENCE (Grammatical) *RU: предложение, изречение (arch) *UA: речення *PL: zdanie *CZ: věta, rčení *SK: veta *SL: stavek *HR: rečenica *BS: реченица *SR: реченица *MK: реченица *BG: изречение ---- *'– rečenica: 1.25 votes (21 mln. speakers)' *'– rečennja: 0.5 votes (47 mln. speakers)' *'– izrečenije: 0.5 votes (9 mln. speakers)' *'– izrečenie: 0.5 votes (9 mln. speakers)' *'– rčeni: 0.25 votes (12 mln. speakers)' :*'TOTAL VOTES = 3' ::REČENIE = 1.75 VOTES *– predloženije: 1 votes (145 mln. speakers) *– zdane: 1 votes (50 mln. speakers) *– veta: 0.75 votes (18 mln. speakers) *– stavek: 0.25 votes (2 mln. speakers) KOMENTARI Poloniak - blago te dla tvojego pomoca s tim slovem. Što misliš o izboreh? Steevenusx 02:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Steeven, again you count incorrectly....((( grrr..... why Russian has only 0.5??? BTW i am stroooongly against Slovio words in our dictionary. We should adapt them to OUR rules. slovogrupa that's it. still it is awful. Moraczewski. ---- Andrej, Russian does not have 0.5. - It has 1.0 vote - which is what Jan's "voting program" gave it. I did not create these numbers. The PROGRAM created them! I have no issue with a SLOVIO word in our dictionary when the word works. "SLOVGRUPA" is an excellent, schematic word to describe a "sentence" - a "group of words" '''and I will use "slovgrupa" often! --Steevenusx 07:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :This is clarified easily: because the input for Russian consists of two words, both get half a vote. This is a bit of a compromise solution for languages that have more than one word for something. When it comes to understandability, you it's best to eliminate those options that won't make it anyway (like "predloženije" in this case). If so, you get: ''izrečenje (1.5), rečenica (1.25), rečenje (0.5), rčenje (0.25) + zdanje (1.0), veta (0.75), stavok (0.25). The last three can be omitted now. From the remaining, the root reč-'' has 3.5 votes, the ending ''-enje has the majority, and the prefix iz-'' has only 1.5 votes. Therefore, the result in Slovianski is clearly '''rečenje. :Personally I'd never use "slovgrup" or something like that. A group of words is not the same thing as a sentence, it can be many other things as well. Besides, "slovgrup" is a horribly Germanic way of creating compounds, which shouldn't happen in a language that calls itself Slavic. IJzeren Jan 00:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :::'''AND INDEED, the winner was' "REČENIE"!' --Steevenusx 03:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- It seems we accepted that we should use Slavic word formation rules versus Germanic. Why don't you like ''slovogrupa? Moraczewski ---- Andrej - thank you for catching that. It is now SLOVGRUPA! '' Steevenusx 23:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think this project is to compile , select , adapt words from existing slavic languages but NOT to ctreate them. SLOVGRUPA is an invention of somebody. I believe that aux-language based only on natural languages is stable and capable to live. For exemple the word "rečenje" will live forever an it is stable. But maybe tomorow will come anybody who will create much more logic and good word than "SLOVGRUPA"? and what? Serious language must not depend on personal opinion. I have wasted too much time in fantastic auxlanguages (esperanto) - it does not work in real world. Where are any rules of that project? What is the goal? I would know what I'm doing to not waste my time anymore. (sory for my english) Valdi Valdi - Your English is fine. '''Slovioski - now "Interslavic" has ALWAYS been a combination of NATURAL AND CREATED words. This means that part of its "project" is to compile, select and adapt words from existing Slavic languages - and the other part of it is to CREATE them - or to utilise existing words (np: SLOVIO or SLOVIANSKI). I noted in the TALK;POLAND page that YOU have the ability to CHOOSE what words you wish to use. So, if you want to use "REČENIE"'' and not SLOVGRUPA, that is your CHOICE. ''':>) Steevenusx 00:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way, Jan is completely right, a group of words is not nessesarily a sentence. A sentence is defined in dictionary as "A group of words that express a thought". "Otec, mater, brat, sestra"; "do Moskvi zelenij slovom" are also groups of words, but they don't express a thought. Even for me, if I read a word like that, I'd rather think of something like my first example. "A group of words ending with -ij are adjectives" - another example of that kind. So, it's not the choice. Recenie/''recenje that's it. '''Moraczewski' ---- PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS!! PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS! Prosim klaviaturij svoja podpisa, kda napisaš postanie. Abi to delat, kliknij na podpisnej knopke (vidij pogoruo), ili možiš klaviaturit čiteri tildi: ~ ~ ~ ~ (ale jedin po drugim) --Steevenusx 16:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC)